


Le premier et le plus important

by malurette



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, Flash Fic, Gen, I think Discovery wasn't a thing yet when i wrote this, M/M, Mixed Species, culture clash, not sure how to tag this one
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25488865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Spock a servi sous les ordres de deux commandants successifs et les deux ont eu leur importance.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Kudos: 4





	Le premier et le plus important

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Le premier et le plus important  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Star Trek, the Original Series  
>  **Personnages :** Spock, Christopher Pike, James Kirk  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Gene Rodenberry et quelques autres, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** First Contact Day (6 avril)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 250

James T. Kirk n'est pas le premier. Avant lui, Spock a servi sous les ordres du capitaine Christopher Pike. Tiraillé entre ses côtés humain et vulcain, soucieux de bien faire, de s'intégrer dans la Fédération, dans l'équipage de l'Enterprise, il a mimé autant qu'il pouvait ce qu'il pensait être un comportement humain. Il a essayé d'exprimer les émotions auxquelles son capitaine s'attendait.   
Il a souffert de ne pas voir ces tentatives aboutir au résultat escompté.   
Il a souffert d'autant plus de la fin abrupte de l'expérience quand Pike a dû prendre brutalement sa retraite.   
Plus jamais, s'est-il juré, il ne s'attachera ainsi aux attentes d'un humain. Ses relations avec son prochain capitaine seront purement logiques et fonctionnelles, comme elles auraient dû être depuis le début. Les Vulcains fonctionnent mieux et plus efficacement. 

Kirk... Kirk ne le comprend pas, mais l'accepte tel qu'il est. Ils fonctionnent. Ça prend du temps, des efforts. Toutes les relations demandent du temps et des efforts, surtout avec des humains illogiques. Mais, reconnaît-il, ça en vaut la peine. Au sein de ce nouvel équipage, sous les ordres de ce nouveau capitaine, aux côtés de... ce premier ami, il apprend à reconnaître des émotions spontanées réelles, à les accepter, et à y réagir de façon logique sans avoir besoin de les nier. Ni qu'elles l'empêchent de fonctionner. Il fait la synthèse de ses deux mondes, le symbole qu'il voulait porter en rejoignant la Fédération.   
James T. Kirk n'est pas le premier mais il est le plus important.


End file.
